Smart Naruto
by demonbookworm101
Summary: The day naruto was born his father decided that it would be a good idea to make some fail safes for his son so that as he grew if the village did not treat him right then he would be taken care of he placed seals on him so that materials that would make his life eaiser would apear from the seals as he developed and even had him sign the toad contrat and have a summoning seal place
1. Chapter 1

Summary

The day naruto was born his father decided that it would be a good idea to make some fail safes for his son so that as he grew if the village did not treat him right then he would be taken care of he placed seals on him so that materials that would make his life eaiser would apear from the seals as he developed and even had him sign the toad contrat and have a summoning seal placed on his wrist in the hopes that he would have at least the toads to turn to if the humans would not treat him right.

When Naruto was born the major clans of the leaf knew his true parentage but because the hokage never told the council about it, no one mentioned it in an attempt to protect the boy, and respect the 4ths last wish. The shonobi council fought the civilian council over their desire to kill the child and in the end, it was decided that he would go to the orphanage.

Four years later

Naruto groaned as he rolled over on his threadbare cot in his freezing room. The bruises and cut were mostly healed from his last beating, but due to the last of nutrients and heat, the process was slower than usual for him. He jerked awake when he suddenly hears the POP that happened next to him. When the smoke cleared sitting next to him was a small orange toad. Naruto not wanting to wake anyone and risk another beating quietly asked "who are you"? One look at the small boy's eyes would tell you that the possessed a wisdom far greater than his meager four years. The road so shocked by the boy's appearance and the look in his eyes just stared at him for the longest time until the boy gently poked him in the stomach and asked, "hey are you ok?" That brought the little toad out of his shock as he looked again at the child he cleared his throat, then said, "I am Gamakichi and you are now my summoner due to a pact that our fathers made on the day of your birth". The boy looked at him in the most quizzically way and asked, "how is that possible?" Gamakichi reached over and gently took hold of his left wrist and pointed to a tattoo that had not been there when he went to bed and said, "this is a summoning tattoo that our fathers placed on you when you were born, it was designed to activate on your fourth birthday and summon me to you." Gamakichi was shocked when the little boy only nodded as though he actually understood what he had said. Naruto looked over at Gamakichi and said, "so basically this tattoo summoned you to me? Does that mean that I can use this tattoo to summon you to me or does it mean that you control the summoning?" Gamakichi was thrown by the wisdom in his question, most human children his age would have been jumping off the wall and yelling cool in this situation but Naruto was sitting here waiting for an answer to his question. Finally deciding on how to phrase his answer said, "well you control the summoning all you do is swipe a little of you blood across the tattoo and it will summon me to you." Taking a breath, he continued, "but it is probably best you don't tell anyone about me, based on your room and the bruises on your neck and face they would not take to kindly to the pact." With that Gamakichi looked sadly at Naruto and said "well I got to go so when you want to meet again just swipe some of your blood on the tattoo and I'll come, but remember to make sure that you are alone when you do it", with that he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto laid back down and slowly slipped back in to sleep, the last thought on his mind was I hope that that was not a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gamakichi returned home to Mount Myoboku, he hopped as quickly as he could to his father the great Gamabunta. Gamabunta was sleeping out underneath the stars as he did every night, as he was as tall as the Hokage tower. Gamakichi silently hopped on his head and yelled at his dad to wake up, which startled him so much that he jumped several feet in the air. When he settled back down on the ground he very rudely told his son to go away that he was sleeping, Gamakichi just said "the seal that you and the 4th placed on his son activated" in a matter a fact tone. Gamabunta's eyes widened so much that they looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. He stuttered, "that means… the 4th's fears …. they were justified…. the child has… he has been mistreated". Gamakichi's eyes became hard as he looked at his father and he said "the room he is housed in is freezing, the bed and blankets he has wouldn't keep a flee warm, his face and neck had still healing bruises and it hurt him to move at all, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days as well". Towards the end of his statement, his voice had taken a tone of pure disgust, but then he said in a more happy tone "but he is smart and actually understood the idea of the summoning tattoo, and he wasn't frightened by my sudden appearance, more like he just accepted it". After a brief breath, he continued, "one look at his eyes and you would think that he was an old soul, there seemed to be wisdom there that no child should have, it was as though he had lived a life time instead of four years". With that said Gamabunta sighed and said "well that makes my decision easier, when you are summoned by him again tell him that he will be reverse summoned to here, I wish to speak with him myself so that I can determine how to proceed". "Pop what do you mean by how you want to precede, I thought that I was supposed to be his friend," Gamakichi quickly said with a hint of concern in his voice. Gamabunta sighed once again and looked at his son and said "the fourth and I had an agreement when we had Naruto sign the summoning contract, the agreement was that if his fears were confirmed then I had the right to remove the boy from the village and bring him here until he became 12 years of age". Gamakichi looked at his father and asked "would the Hokage even let you take him?" Gamabunta laughed and said to his son in a playful tone "do you think that he could stop me the boy has signed the contract, and he has no say in the matter of the toad clan" then in a more fatherly tone he said "now go to sleep you need the rest tomorrow will an interesting day". Then he rolled over into a more comfortable position and was fast asleep in second, or so his son thought as he went to his sleeping spot. In truth, Gamabunta's head was swimming with the new information and going over all the possible outcomes of the events that were to happen. Then with a start, he realized that there were two other people that could over rule his decision in regards to the boy. The boy's grandparents, should they become involved, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, Jiraiya alone could decide if the toad chief's decision would stand because he himself had signed the summoning contract. Gamabunta then decided that tomorrow he would contact the old pervert and fill him in on the situation and hopefully that would keep him from interfering, and maybe gain them an ally in getting the boy out of the situation he was in.


End file.
